From Obscurity
by Dragonheart Of Ireland
Summary: The Gäap Clan, once one of most powerful and influential of the 72 Pillars. Now extinct due to the traumas of the past. However that will soon change. Sanae Gäap, the half blood daughter of a human and a Pureblood Devil will drag the Clan back from obscurity and into the light. Maybe the Fifth Holy Grail War will be the spark that sets her on that path.


_**Date: July 5th, 2010**_

_**Location: Somewhere In China**_

* * *

"Mother! Father! Please wake up!"

With a sadistic grin, Bedeze Abaddon chuckles malevolently, "Little girl, They're gone, just like your going to be!"

Tears flow out of the little girl's eyes, "Why did you hurt them?! What did mother and father ever do to you?"

Abaddon laughs, "Nothing. You and your parents are humans thus are far game! Truth is I liked the look of you. So I wanted you in my peerage. You parents were just obstacles to remove. Now come here you little slut. You'll make an excellent Rook!"

Suddenly two magically enhanced shrunkens flies into both of Abaddon's arms. Abaddon screams with both pain and shock. He then angrily spins around to see three people. One woman and two young girls.

Upon seeing the trio (especially the woman), Abaddon snarls "Phenex! Why the fuck are you here?! I see you brought your two charges with you! What are Agares and Gäap doing here as well?"

Michelle Phenex glares at Abaddon, "None of your business Abaddon! I wonder what Kuisha will think when she finds out what kind of person you really are!"

Abaddon snorts, "Who cares."

After these words, one of the girls under Michelle's charge suddenly explodes in anger, "You and that bastard Diodora Astaroth murdered my parents as well as this girl's! Your nothing but parasites!"

Abaddon chuckles in amusment, "Like you can prove it welp! Even now, you have no proof enough to arrest me!"

Michelle nods, "True. However you and Diodora's days are numbered."

Abaddon sneers, "Whatever you say. I'm leaving. I have no desire to go to war with the Phenex Clan."

With a glare, Abaddon teleports out before anyone can say another word. After Abaddon leaves, Michelle and her charges run to the little girl. Shortly after this, one of her charges quickly hugs the girl before releasing her, "Don't worry your safe now. My name is Sanae Gäap. What's yours?"

The scared young girl whimpers in fear, "My... my... name is... Xuelan."

Michelle's other charge's face morphs into one of sorrow, "My name is Seekvaira Agares. It's nice to meet you."

Michelle kneels downs and gently smiles, "My name is Michelle Phenex. It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you want to come with us. We can protect you. From now on, you'll be under the protection of the Phenex Clan."

Michelle then holds out her hand. After a few minutes Xuelan shakingly takes Michelle's hand, "I... I... would like that very much... Lady Phenex."

* * *

_**Seven Years Later**_

* * *

_**Date: January 2nd, 2017**_

_**Location: Kuoh Academy**_

* * *

The Gäap Clan, once one of the most influential and powerful of the 72 Pillars. Now after the Great War combined with the Civil War between the Anti-Satan and Old Satan Factions amongst other calamities. The once great Pillar has fallen to ruin, then eventually extinction. The survivors forced to scatter to the winds due to the mutatude of tragedies that's befallen the once prestigious Pillar. Only now do they try to rebuild their shattered House.

However, all of this doesn't concern one member of the family. In fact, she was forced to abandoned the Gäap name shortly after her parents were killed as well as helping Michelle Phenex and Seekvaira Agares save the life of a young Chinese girl named Xuelan. Now going under the last name of her human mother. Sanae Shinonono sighs as she watches as Issei Hyoudou and his two buddies Kenji Matsuda and Koizumi Motohama being chased by the the furious forms of her newest Peerage members, Kaede Katase and Arisu Murayama. Along side the other members of the Kendo Club. With an exasperated sigh, Sanae's other newest addition to her Peerage, Kotone Hase asks, "Why can't those three ever learn?"

Sanae sighs, "No idea Kotone. But I wish they would."

Kotone sighs as well, "Me to."

The two girls then proceed to watch as the Kendo Club successfully catch the Perverted Trio. After which the three boys receive yet another beating by the pissed off girls. After the beating, the girls then go there separate ways. Before Kaede and Arisu can go any further, Sanae calls them over. Several minutes later, after meeting up. Kaede asks Sanae, "What's up?"

Sanae chuckles, "I enjoyed watching you pound on the three stooges. As for why I called you over here. Have you girls heard any word from Michelle?"

Kotone shakes her head, "None yet. But she's still looking into the matter."

Sanae then gives both Kaede and Arisu a quizzical look. However both girls shake their heads. Arisu then sighs, "No leads yet, but we're working on it. As is Lady Phenex."

Sanae nods, "Good. The corruption in the Rating Game is getting ridiculous. If we can find out the info were looking for, we can nail those bastards Diodora Astaroth and Bedeze Abaddon. They'll finally pay for murdering my parents as well as Xuelan's!"

Kotone nods in agreement before asking her King, lover and friend, "Didn't you say that the only reason you escaped alive was due to Ophis right?

Kaede and Arisu Look on with sorrow and concern for their mutual friend, King and lover. Meanwhile Sanae nods sadly, "Of course. If it was discovered that Ophis was helping my parents create a Devil version of a Dragon's Gate, then it would spell the end of my parents and whatever remains of our house. At the time, Ophis believed that if successful the... ahem... Devil's Grate would ultimately help her takeout Great Red. However the project failed not long after my parents were murdered but before Xuelan's were killed. During that time, I developed a sort of friendship with Ophis.

It was that friendship that saved my life as well as bring Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova and Mordred Pendragon back to life. You see, since I was a little girl, I was always fascinated by the story of Anastasia and saddened by her fate. Ophis actually considers me to be her first real friend since I always treat her like a person instead of an object or a tool to be used. Of course there is more to it than that but my friendship with Ophis is too complicated to explain properly. Suffice I to say, it was that friendship that saved my life seven years ago. It was five months ago that I managed to convince Ophis to let me to go back in time and alter the timeline so that Anastasia and Mordred actually survive. Of course for Anna, the only thing in the timeline that changed was that nobody found her body. For Mordred, she did die. However, I convinced Sona to rencarnate Mordred as her Rook."

Kotone nods in understanding, "Anna's body was never found because she was brought to the twenty-first century... five months ago. I'm still shocked that Mordred Pendragon is a girl as well as homunculus. Oh by the way, didn't you say once that you had some time traveling adventures with Ophis which eventually lead you to discover that Emperor Nero was actually a girl and that you talked Venessa into turning her into a vampire."

Kaede and Arisu look on in awe while Sanae nods, "That's right Kotone. After Nero was turned. People's minds were altered so the timeline wouldn't be affected too much. Anyway, as for Anna. Just before Anna was murdered, I saved her with Ophis's help. Her would be killers memories where modified so that they believed that they did kill Anna and buried her in an unmarked grave far from her family but forgot where they buried her. As for Mordred, me and Ophis waited till she died... a little memory manipulation... and voila... nobody is the wiser."

Arisu smiles, "Now the Grand Duchess goes under the name Anastasia Romanov, a descendent of the surviving members of the Romanov Family. Named in honor and memory of Grand Duchess Anastasia herself. Also bringing Mordred back to life... so cool! Also, Nero Being actually being a girl is a surprise to say the least!"

Kaede smirks, "While in fact, Anna is the long thought dead Grand Duchess. Also nobody except those already in the know suspects Anna, Mordred or Nero being still alive. And in the twenty-first century to!"

Kotone chuckles, "All three whom also attend Kuoh Academy as well as secretly members of yours and Sona's respective Peerages excluding Nero. I think the Queen Piece suits Anna. Anyway, You still need to summon a servant to join the Holy Grail War"

Sanae nods,"True, Ophis said she would do everything in her power to make sure I met all of the requirements once the time comes."

Arisu cocks her head, "So what servant class are you hoping for?"

Sanae sighs, "I'm hoping for ether Rider or Saber."

Kaede smiles, "Cool. Anyway remember that Seekvaira wants to be there when you summon your servant. By the way, when are you going to summon your servant? "

Sanae shrugs, "Just after school's out."

After this, the four lovers head off to their next class. Meanwhile across the campus, Mash Kyrielight, Ravel Phenex, Sona Sitri, Ritsuka Fujimaru, Xuelan, Seekvaira Agares and Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova are currently talking to Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. With a sigh Akeno asks Anna, "So when will Sanae summon her servant?"

Anna shrugs, "I think she said that she'll summon one after school's out."

Mash nods in conformation, "That's what Sanae said."

Anna smiles, "Good."

Sona smiles, "I am happy to hear it."

Ritsuka grins, "I for one won't miss it."

Rias happily smiles, "Good to hear. I'll be there as well"

With a smile, Ravel asks, "I wonder who it will be?"

Rias shrugs, "Don't know." Rias sighs, "By the way, Xuelan, hows Riser been treating you?"

Xuelan shrugs, "About the same as always Rias. Truth is, I still wish I joined Sanae's Peerage. Riser maybe a jackass, but he is good to me none the less. Still a womanizer as always though. Anyway despite being freinds for seven years, I'll still show no mercy when the eventual Rating Game beween our Peerages happen. With the way things are between you two... it's inevitable."

Akano chuckles, "Too true. Say... hows your relationship with Sanae going so far girls? How's the sex? Is it as good when me and Sanae fuck?"

The girls blush crimson at Akeno's words. A few minutes later, Rias stutter, "Ak..Ak...Akeno!"

Sona just shakes her head while Mash face goes beet red, "AKENO!"

Ritsuka blushes profusely, "Please... enough!"

Akeno giggles then winks, "I bet she's the dominant one in the relationship? I know she dominates me! "

Sona just raises an eyebrow while Anna chokes, "Akeno that's enough!"

Mash chokes, "Pervert!"

Ritsuka nods profusely, "Stop with those ecchi thoughts!"

Akeno giggles again, "Anyway, we have other matters to attend to. The Stray Devil's Viser and Mio Fujimura.

* * *

In another part of Kuoh Academy, a meeting is taking place between Raven Andromalius and her Peerage/harem members. With a sigh, Raven's queen and lover, Shinobu Handa shakes her head, "The Holy Grail War is about to start however we still don't know who the masters are or even if how many summoned servants yet."

One of the leading members of Kuoh's disciplinary committee, as well as one of Raven's Knights, Momoko Naitou groans, "True, however we still need to keep an eye on things."

Another one of Raven's Knights, Setsuka Inubosaki nods in full agreement, "True enough. I wonder how strings where pulled so that the Holy Grail War happens in this town instead of Fuyuki?"

With a shrug of her shoulders, one of Raven's Bishops as well as Kuoh's math teacher Kyouko Hayato sighs, "Unknown, however we're still looking into the situation."

Another one of Raven's Bishop's, Sayuri Ookami folds her arms, "It would be a major help if Clock Tower wasn't so secretive."

With a nod of her head, Kiiko Kawakami, one of Raven's Rooks, shakes her head in annoyance, "Unfortunately they are Sayuri."

Yet another one of Raven's Rooks, Suu Sumi, lays her head on the table and groans in frustration, "Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do about it."

With an exasperated sigh, one of Raven's Pawns named Aaya Saitō asks, "What can we actually do?"

Another Pawn named Kirin Suwabe shrugs, "I have nothing."

Yet another Pawn of Raven's named Shigure Komai gives a thoughtful look before speaking, "Even though there's nothing we can do about Clock Tower. There is somthing we can do about the Masters here. I purpose we observe the students and even teachers to see if they become Masters."

Impressed, Chizuru Komai, another Pawn of Raven's as well as Shigure's younger sister nods, "Good idea, but what if Masters are not students or faculty members. But instead town's people?"

Maya Enjoji, yet another of Raven's Pawns groans, "That scenario will be tougher to manage to say the least."

Sadly nodding, Matsuri Yoshioka, another Pawn of Raven's, snorts, "I agree. It'll be a bitch and near impossible."

Yet another of Raven's Pawns named Neo Asafuki suddenly raises her hand, "What about Sanae and Vanessa? Sanae said that she was planning on summoning a servant. Also Vanessa Fujinoki and her peerage are as elite as they come."

Yuhazu Tomoi, another of Raven's Pawns nod's her head rapidly, "That's right Neo! Sanae and Vanessa as well as their peerages maybe able to help!"

Raven nods in agreement, "Good idea Yu. We should meet up with them later on. Now on to other business. What are we going to do about Kirei Kotomine?"

Kyouko quirks an eyebrow, "Wasn't he the one that murdered Tokiomi Tohsaka ten years ago if the rumours are true?"

Raven shrugs, "That's never been confirmed unfortunately. However we must keep an eye on Kotomine."

Shinobu nods, "Damn straight we should!"

Kirin sighs, "What about the Einzberns? They've been apart of the Holy Grail War since the beginning."

Raven nods, "True Kirin. The most likely candidate for the up and coming war will probably be Irisviel von Einzbern's daughter Illyasviel. If that's the case then she'll be coming here soon."

Raven nods, "Highly possible. We need to prepare ourselves for that eventuality."

* * *

_**Four Hours later**_

* * *

Across the campus the vampiric Nero stands along side Rias, Sona, Seekvaira, Michelle as well as their respective Peerages (including Sanae's Peerage however, excluding Michelle's) stand around Sanae as she summons her servant. Several minutes later after preforming the sumoning ritual, Sanae's newest servant arises. The Heroic Spirit now kneels at Sanae's feet, "I am Medusa. I'm a Rider Class. How may I be of service to you Master?"

Sanae smiles gently, "Rise Medusa. We have a great many things to accomplish."

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

* * *

**In this fanfiction Lavinia Reni replaces Ravel Phenex as Riser's Brishop because Ravel is Sanae's Bishop. I'll explain why Ravel joins Sanae's Peerage instead of Riser's in a future chapter.**

**Vanessa Fujinoki, Raven Andromalius, Tabane Kirihara, Cheryl Robinson, Cynthia Robinson, Rebecca Abigail Fitzgerald, Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald, Shiori Sendou, Yasuna Fujisaki, Hitomi Fujibayashi, Seryu Sawazaki, Akame Fujiwara, Mikoto Fujimoto, Kurome Sakamoto, Kirin Yamada, Sanae Gäap/Shinonono and Eleanor Watson are OC's. Note that in this fanfiction Vanessa Fujinoki replaces Sanae Gäap as the King of Sanae's Peerage from The Chimaeran Vampire as Sanae is the main character in this story. **

**The Spider Stray Devil is DXD canon character. Since she doesn't canonically have an actual name (other than the Spider Stray Devil), I've given her the name Mio Fujimura.  
Kenji Matsuda, Koizumi Motohama, Kaede Katase, Arisu Murayama, Kotone Hase and Michelle Phenex aren't OC's they are from DXD canon. I just gave Matsuda, Motohama, Katase, Murayama, Hase and Lady Phenex first names since they don't canonically have one yet (to my knowledge).  
Walburga, Jeanne, Helmwige, Ortlind, Grimgerde, Schwertleite, Suzaku Himejima and Natsume Minagawa are DXD canon characters. Of note: Jeanne is a prominent member of the Hero Faction. Also of note: Helmwige, Ortlind, Grimgerde and Schwertleite are members of Asgard's Valkyrie squad in canon. Also the incarnation of the Greek Goddess Nyx in this fanfiction is from DXD Canon.**

**For Peerage: The * symbol means that the individuals haven't joined their individual Peerages yet, but will in a future chapter or Arc. Example: Despite Kalawarner, Mittelt and Raynare not being members of Rias's Peerage at the start of this fanfic, they later permanently join Ras's Peerage at the end of the Raynare Arc).**

**Shinobu Handa, Momoko Naitou, Kirin Suwabe, Kyouko Hayato, Chizuru Komai, Shigure Komai, Maya Enjoji, Sayuri Ookami, Matsuri Yoshioka, Neo Asafukici, Setsuka Inubosaki, Suu Sumi and Yuhazu Tomoi are canon characters from Shōjo Sect. Meanwhile Kiiko Kawakami and Aaya Saitō are canon characters from Kuttsukiboshi.**

**Like in The Chimaeran Vampire, Aika Kiryuu is the Red Dragon Emperor (or in this case Red Dragon Empress) instead of Issei Hyoudou. Also the incarnation of Emperor Nero that appears in this fanfiction is from Fate/Extra Last Encore.**

**This story is also on AO3.**

**Senae's Peerage:  
King: Senae Gäap.  
Queen: Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova | Caster.  
Bishops: Le Fay Pendragon and Ravel Phenex.*  
Knights: Kiyome Abe and Elmenhilde Karnstein.  
Rooks: Kunou and Millarca Vordenburg.  
Pawns: Kaede Katase, Arisu Murayama, Kotone Hase, Mio Fujimura,* Viser,*  
Verrine, Mash Kyrielight and Ritsuka Fujimaru.**

**Rias's Peerage:  
King: Rias Gremory.  
Queen: Akeno Himejima.  
Bishops: Valerie Tepes and Asia Argento.*  
Knights: Tosca and Xenovia Quarta.*  
Rooks: Koneko Toujou and Rossweisse.*  
Pawns: Helmwige, Ortlind,* Grimgerde*, Schwertleite,* Kalawarner,* Mittelt,* Raynare,* Aika Kiryuu.***

**Sona Sitri's Peerage:  
King: Sona Sitri.  
Queen: Tsubaki Shinra.  
Bishops: Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka.  
Knights: Tomoe Meguri and Bennia.  
Rooks: Tsubasa Yura and Mordred|Saber of Red.  
Pawns: Ruruko Nimura, Jeanne, Suzaku Himejima, Natsume Minagawa, Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia, Shuri Himejima, Elaine Westcott and Lint Sellzen.**

**Seekvaira's Peerage:  
King: Seekvaira Agares.  
Queen: Ingvild Leviathan.  
Bishops: Olga Marie Animusphere and Rin Tōsaka*  
Knights: Ayako Mitsuzuri and Irina Shidou.  
Rooks: Luviagelita Edelfelt and Bazett Fraga McRemitz.  
Pawns: Maiya Hisau, Natalia Kaminski, Miyu Edelfelt, Leysritt, Sella, Sakura Matō,* Illyasviel von Einzbern* and Chloe von Einzbern.***

**Raven's Peerage:  
King: Raven Andromalius.  
Queen: Shinobu Handa.  
Bishops: Kyouko Hayato and Sayuri Ookami.  
Knights: Momoko Naitou and Setsuka Inubosaki.  
Rooks: Kiiko Kawakami and Suu Sumi.  
Pawns: Aaya Saitō, Kirin Suwabe, Chizuru Komai, Shigure Komai, Maya Enjoji, Matsuri Yoshioka, Neo Asafuki and Yuhazu Tomoi.**

**Vanessa's Perrage:  
King: Vanessa Fujinoki.  
Queen: Akame Fujiwara.  
Bishops: Eleanor Watson and Mikoto Fujimoto.  
Knights: Tabane Kirihara and Seryu Sawazaki.  
Rooks: Cheryl Robinson and Cynthia Robinson  
Pawns: Kirin Yamada, Rebecca Fitzgerald, Chloe Fitzgerald, Shiori Sendou, Yasuna Fujisaki, Hitomi Fujibayashi and Kurome Sakamoto.**


End file.
